fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games for my version Editon. Modes *Single Match: Same as Exhibiton Modes with all games be have. *Olympic Mode: Play as london 2012 days to Win *Multiplayer: Play as online modes or Co-op Modes *Story Mode: Play as Mario or Sonic to being simulator from Start to End *Ranking Mode: Same as Multiplayer But, If misses this mode, Ranking Points will be minus of 1 Characters Playable Characters #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Yoshi #DK #Wario #Bowser #Sonic #Tails #Knuckles #Amy #Dr. Eggman Unlockable Characters (With How to Unlock) #Daisy (Play as Peach 5 times with any event) #Waluigi (Play as Luigi 5 times with any event) #Bowser Jr. (Defeat Bowser Jr. as any character) #Dry Bowser (Defeat Dry Bowser in Olympic Mode) #Diddy Kong (Play as DK 20 times with Boxing or Athletics Track) #Koopa Troopa (Talk with Koopa in story mode) #Toad (Talk with Toad in story mode) #Toadette (Defeat Toadette with play as toad) #Shadow (Defeat Shadow with play as Sonic) #Silver (Win Award of Honor 2 times or more) #Eggman Nega (Play as Dr. Eggman 50 times with 1 week or less) #Metal Sonic (Play in Ranking Mode to Amateur B) #Vector (Play Multiplayer mode with Sonic Characters 3 times) #Blaze (Complete a Olympic Mode with Silver) #Rouge (Defeat Rouge with any Characters) #Rosalina (Play as Mii 10 times with any event) #Zavok (Defeat Zavok as Sonic) #Zazz (Same as Zavok) #Zeena (Same as Zavok) #Zor (Same as Zavok) #Zomom (Same as Zavok) #Master Zik (Same as Zavok) Events Athletics *Track **100m **110m Hurdles **400m **4x100m Relay **800m **1500m **3000m Steeplechase **Marathon *Field **Long Jump **Triple Jump **High Jump **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw **Pole Vault **Shot Put Gymnastics *Artistic Gymnastics **Vault **Floor **Rings (Male only) **Horizontal Bar **Pommel Horse (Male only) **Uneven Bars **Balance Beam (Female only) *Rhythmic Gymnastics (Female only) **Rope **Hoop **Ball **Clubs **Ribbon Aquatics *Swimming **100m Freestyle **100m Backstroke **100m Breaststroke **100m Butterfly **4x100m Freestyle Relay **10km Marathon *Synchronized Swimming (Female only) **Duet **Team *Diving **3m Springboard **10m Platform **Synchronized 3m Springboard **Synchronized 10m Platform *Water Polo Canoeing & Kayaking *Slalom *Sprint **200m **1000m Archery *Individual *Team Shooting *Rifle **10m Air Rifle *Pistol **25m Rapid Fire Pistol **25m Pistol *Shotgun **Trap **Double Trap (2x Trap) **Skeet Cycling *Road **Road Race *Track **Sprint **Team Sprint **Keirin **Omnium **Team Pursuit *Mountain Bike *BMX Rowing *Single Sculls *Coxless Pair *Eight Sailing *49er *Laser Equestrian *Dressage *Eventing *Jumping Fencing *Epee *Foil *Sabre Wrestling *Freestyle *Greco-Roman Other Events *Boxing *Hockey *Table Tennis *Volleyball indoor and Beach *Football *Judo *Taekwondo *Tennis *Handball *Badminton *Basketball Dream Events *Dream Sprint (World 4) *Dream Boxing (Death Egg Zone) *Dream Fencing (Seaside Hill) *Dream Handball (World 2) *Dream Volleyball (Angel Island Zone) *Dream Shooting (Mushroom Hill Zone) *Dream Archery (Chemical Plant Zone) *Dream Canoeing (Waluigi Island) READ BEFORE EDITING You can ask me "May I edit please?" for your permission. If you without permission, You don't edit for 1 day Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games